Mr and Mrs Crock
by destinationzer0
Summary: Making a few chapters that involves around the crock family, particularly Lawrence and Paula Crock. It would have Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy, Horror, and all that jazz. Some will have connections while others be one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC Comics and the Young Justice in cartoon network. **

**Making a few chapters that involves around the crock family, particularly Lawrence and Paula Crock. It would have Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy, Horror, and all that jazz. Some will have connections while others be one shots. Enjoy these snippets I make and always leave a review and a fav. Rated: T-M**

This is from my Drabbles in Tumblr, I RP Huntress/Paula Crock.

1. I'm Sorry

She felt tired…. so very tired…

Sleeping on her side, she was facing the wall, staring at blank space, thinking about her future.

Her future as Huntress. Her future career as a professional Assassin and Merc.

Her future being the close partner and loyal confidant of Sportsmaster.

Her future being the adoring lover and faithful wife of Lawrence "Crusher" Crock.

They're not the future. Not anymore. They all came to past.

It's the now that breaks her calm and shatters the one future she ever wanted to start with Lawrence.

As she lays there, she feel his presence—the bed being slightly weighed down, his arms slowly encasing her within his grasp, his leg tangled with hers. He leans to the side of her neck and place his lips gently there; A fetal position. She feels him, skin on skin, he came in bare, stern-face, looking at her. Paula slowly turns her head to look at his face.

Paula can handle him being angry, upset, disturbed man. She can handle him being affectionate towards her. Paula can handle him being an animal in bed, clawing, nipping, biting at her, dominating her.

Paula can never handle the look of sadness and remorse Lawrence shows for her and the anger and hate he has for himself. That is the look she can't handle.

He's giving her that look.

His hands gently placed on her stomach; Spreading his fingers and feeling…. the empty space that once held a life of 4 months.

4 Months. Her Stomach held a life. The life they both created.

4 months. That life was stolen by someone. A cruel enemy.

_Lawrence went outside. Getting her food she craves for. Paula smiled at him. Lawrence smiled at her. Be back in a few. Paula resting on their bed. Tired. So very tired._

_The enemy came. Grabbed her. Tore her clothes. She fears for the safety of the life within her._

_Slapped her. Kicked her. Grabbing her hair. Lifting her face to him. He rams his fist there. Drops her. Stares at her bare breasts; Hair pools around her; Long tone legs slightly parted. Lust wakens him. Fondles her. Fondles her breast. Leaned in close._

_She bites him. Punch his face. Broke his nose. Crawling away from the monster. He kicks her face. Kicks her stomach._

_Stomps her stomach._

_Blood pouring from her mouth. Agony. Complete agony. Not the baby. Spare her baby's life. No! The baby! My Baby! Lawrence! Lawrence! Help! I can't scream!_

_Lawrence came. He saw. He grabbed the man that was beating his wife. Lawrence beats this man. Rage consumes his thoughts. No. Leave him take Paula to the hospital._

_Paula screams. Tubes within her core. Ripping her __dead__baby from her. No! My baby! My little boy!. No! _

_4 weeks. 4 weeks in the hospital. Silently wailing at her loss of the life that is gone from her womb. _

_4 weeks Lawrence went to kill, maim, sabotage—making examples of the enemies that sent the scum to harm his Paula and the __dead, unborn__baby. They all felt his wrath. They all suffered. _

_4 weeks Lawrence took Paula home. _

_Another 4 weeks past._

Paula buried her face on the pillow. Lawrence wants her to face the reality. She placed her hand on his; their unborn son is gone.

She turns and wraps her arms around his neck. Comfort. She wants comfort.

Lawrence wraps his arms around Paula's waist. He wants comfort.

Both want love and comfort. Both kissed in the dark. Glued to each other under the chilly night, many nights after that.

4 years later. A baby girl was created out their sadness and love.

Paula gave birthed to a baby girl, they named her Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC Comics and the Young Justice in cartoon network.**

**Making a few chapters that involves around the crock family, particularly Lawrence and Paula Crock. It would have Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy, Horror, and all that jazz. Some will have connections while others be one shots. Enjoy these snippets I make and always leave a review and a fav. Rated: T-M**

**2: I'm up, I'm up already! Family/Humor**

5-year-old Jade was happy. No, thrilled this morning. Today her parents will take to her to the park, carnival and the ice cream parlor. Than Mommy will bring out the ice cream cake for her birthday and the homemade pumpkin pies she makes.

Jade runs out her room and start to run at her parent's door. At her excitement, she'd forgotten that her 1-year-old baby sister was sleeping at her crib within the parents' room.

Luckily Paula was already up and gently placing her baby to her chest, Artemis was nuzzling her mother's nipple right before she opened her mouth and drank the natural milk from her mother.

Lawrence was just lounging on the bed, lazily looking at Paula breastfeeding their baby girl—he sighed lazily (a bit miserably as well), he remembered it was him and not the baby that suckled on Paula's t—

"Daddy! Mommy!" Jade jumping towards her parents, reaching her hands at her mother hugging her, careful not to bother the baby.

"Happy Birthday, Jade!" Paula gleamed.

"Happy 6 Birthday, kid." Lawrence has his crooked smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to DC Comics and the Young Justice in cartoon network.**

**Making a few chapters that involves around the crock family, particularly Lawrence and Paula Crock. It would have Drama, Family, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Tragedy, Horror, and all that jazz. Some will have connections while others be one shots. Enjoy these snippets I make and always leave a review and a fav. Rated: T-M**

3. Damn!  Romance/Humor

Sportsmaster went to visit a certain apartment with a certain someone he's been wanting to meet now ever since…. what happen to their daughter.

Paula. The woman of his _**dreams**_, _**fantasy**_ and _**desires**_.

They had an argument a while back after the news was broken about their daughter, and the fighting started to escalate and it escalated in to…something that he really didn't expect.

He isn't going to complain, the SEX was fantastic! The angry sex really wowed him but he's…not sure If Paula will let him talk and explain himself more clearly now.

Been 5 months ever since that happened.

_Here goes nothing._

Lawrence knock on the door, much more appropriate than breaking to the window like he did last time—it almost ended with his head cut off with a thrown knife!

He hears the locks unlocking. He was smoothing his white tee and straightening his jacket.

The door opens. He smiles. She comes to view.

Slowly his jaws dropped and eyes widen.

Paula was wearing a tight white dress that tightly fits her body and exposes too much of her legs. She was wearing these classy white open-toed high heels.

Her long hair put up on a nice round bun, and there was a heart shaped open hole that exposes her chest.

_**Double Damn!**_

Lawrence knows Paula is 53 years old but still always looked good, as if time just stills her youth just like it seems to still his.

"Lawrence."

His dream gal is speaking to him—_stop looking like a fool! Show dignity you idiot!_

Lawrence coughed a bit and looked serious.

"Yes, Paula?" Calm and smooth as always.

But It's hard to not look at her chest…ahh the memories…_stop it!_…._You're Sportsmaster not a horny teen!_..It's easy for you to say, look at what she is wearing! I don't think she's wearing no undies—! Wait. I dig that…I can dig that really well…_Stop smiling! She's JUST a woman_..NO SHE ISN'T! SHE'S **_THE_** WOMAN TO ME. She puts up with my **Bull Shit** so much , I owe her…_You don't owe any one shit!_… **Oweing** Paula, yes.

"Lawrence? Lawrence you want to join me for dinner?" Paula smiled.

"Um, I'm not dress up for that. Heh." He shrugs at his clothes.

Paula giggled. "Its fine, darling. I just put this thing on just for myself, I just wanted to feel Pretty." Revealing that info embarrassed Paula.

Lawrence shook his head. "Baby, you'll always be the top 100 beauties of all beautiful women!" Lawrence pulled her in to his embrace. "Baby, you could wear the trash can and you will still make me tingle." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Lawrence!" She slapped his chest playfully shocked. Blushing.

Paula pulls Lawrence in to their apartment.

"Come, we have so much to discuss…" Paula smiled at him.

"Sure thing, baby." Lawrence walked in with her and shuts the door.

To be continued…


End file.
